gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Some Nights
Some Nights by fun. will be featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It will be sung by New Directions with Kitty and Ryder, with solos from Blaine, Sam, Joe, Tina, Marley, Kitty, Jake, and Ryder. Source Source Lyrics Blaine with New Directions: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Jake with New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Oh Sam with New Directions: What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ryder: Most nights, I don't know Anymore New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh Ryder and Jake: This is it, boys, this is war (New Directions: Oooh!) What are we waiting for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (New Directions: Oh) Ryder and Jake: I was never one to believe the hype (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (New Directions: Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Kitty: That's alright Marley: That's alright Kitty: I found a Kitty and Marley: Martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Oh, who am I? Humm, humm Marley: Who am I? (Kitty: Ooo) Who am I? Blaine with New Directions: Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Ryder with New Directions: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (Joe: I always win) Jake with New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Oh Sam with New Directions: What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh!) What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Sam: Most nights, I don't know Marley: Oh come on! Joe: So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Marley: Oh my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Marley: Oh my my) Tina: When I see stars (Marley: Oh, come on) When I see, When I see stars, (Marley: Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs (Marley: Oh my my) They sound like a swan Ryder: So come on Jake: Oh, come on Kitty: Come on Marley: Oh, come on! Blaine and Ryder: Well, this is it, guys, that is all (New Directions: Oh) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (New Directions: Oh) Jake and Sam: This one is not for the folks at home (New Directions: Oh) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (New Directions: Oh) Kitty: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephews eyes Marley: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! Kitty: Oh! (Marley: Ah, yeah, ah) Marley: Oh whoa whoa! New Directions: Oh whoa! (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) Kitty: oh whoa! (Tina:'Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) ('New Directions: Oh whoa!) Haaaah (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! Yeah, Tina and Kitty: The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (New Directions: Oh!) I just had about you and me (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Marley: Oh come on!) Joe with New Directions: It's for the best you didn't listen (Marley: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance (Marley: Oh!) For the best you didn't listen (Marley: Oh whoa!) It's for the best we get our distance Marley and New Directions: Oh, Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh, Gallery Some Nights Glee.JPG Some Nights2.JPG Some Nights3.JPG Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde